


stay close to me (i need you)

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Touching, this got kinda sad but they'll be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: eddy’s always been touchy, has always been the one to find any excuse to initiate skinship, between the both of them, but he’s only gotten touchier since brett’s recovered.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	stay close to me (i need you)

eddy’s always been touchy, has always been the one to find any excuse to initiate skinship, between the both of them, but he’s only gotten touchier since brett’s recovered.

brett’s always known eddy’s tendency to gravitate towards him, even when they’re on camera. at the time, they’d both agreed to try their best to keep it lowkey, because this is something special, and they’re not quite ready to show the world yet. but the way eddy hungers for touch has been getting more and more blatant as of late.

it’s in the way eddy always nudges him, when he has something to say, when he’s looking for approval. and eddy did always tend to lean towards him, and they both had to make the effort to keep a distance between them, brett kicking him under the table at times. but, well, eddy doesn’t even  _ try _ now. he just settles into brett’s personal space, casually, is almost leaning  _ against _ him sometimes, absolutely shameless about it.

it’s nice, to be honest. it feels more natural, feels more genuine. it feels more like  _ them, _ more importantly, and that’s the sort of content they want to make now. the fans have been supportive, and brett thinks that maybe, someday soon, they’ll be ready to tell their fans more.

and then, when it’s just the two of them, no cameras, there’s nothing stopping eddy from having his hands on brett all the time.

they could be doing anything, and eddy will find a way to touch him; to hold his hand, or to have a hand against his back, or to lean into him, with their shoulders touching. and when they don’t have hands free, or brett forces them to sit further apart, because  _ they have work to do, goddamn it, _ eddy will still press his ankles up against brett’s, if he can reach, or brush past when he gets up for coffee.

frankly, if he could, brett  _ would _ let eddy touch him all the time. the way eddy will slip his hand just under the hem of brett’s hoodie, and splay his fingers against the bare skin of brett’s waist, with his thumb drawing firm strokes across brett’s skin, never fails to make brett shudder bone-deep. it’s grounding, and it makes him feel wanted, makes him feel like eddy’s. and it’s probably not even a conscious act, he thinks. 

somehow, it feels like eddy just wants to make sure he’s... there.

something in eddy’s subconscious has decided that he’s done with the stroking, for now, so he pats against brett’s waist lightly, and his hand settles, a warm weight against brett’s side.

“eddy?”

“hm?”

“i’m not going anywhere. you know that, right?”

“...i know.”

“you can’t get rid of me. i’m not leaving you that easily.”

“i was so fucking afraid of losing you, brett.”

“i’m not leaving you that easily.”

eddy exhales, shaky.

“i know. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i promise i'm not trying to continue writing about brett's illness for months after his recovery but like. idk if i will ever get over everything they've been through
> 
> [hmu on twitter](https://twitter.com/swords_cat)


End file.
